


Верные слова

by Bathilda



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джарет всегда выполняет свои обещания, вопрос в том, как именно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Верные слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say Your Right Words](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4537) by Scattered Logic. 



> Размещение на других ресурсах: нельзя.

**Название:** Верные слова / Say Your Right Words

 **Автор** : Scattered Logic

 **Переводчик:** Bathilda

 **Ссылка на оригинал:** http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2405875/1/Say_Your_Right_Words

 **Бета:** нет, все ошибки мои, просьба бросать тапки

 **Рейтинг:** G

 **Жанр:** мини, ангст

 **Пейринг:** Джарет/нжп, Джарет/Сара

 **Разрешение на перевод:** Запрос отправлен, но ответа так и не пришло

 

Стиснув зубы и намеренно не обращая внимания на плач ребенка в соседней комнате, девушка–подросток взглянула на часы. Ее родители вернутся с ужина не раньше, чем через час. Девушка наложила макияж и наклонилась поближе к зеркалу, чтобы получше рассмотреть результат своей работы. Подушечкой пальца поправив блеск для губ, она удовлетворенно кивнула своему отражению.

Все шло точно по расписанию.

Девушка обвела взглядом захламленную комнату, но ни телевизор, ни стереосистема, ни валявшаяся повсюду обувь и одежда ее не заинтересовали, в отличие от стопки бумаг, лежавшей возле компьютера.

Встав со стула, девушка подошла к столу и провела рукой по распечатанной истории. Существует много разных жанров и стилей, но эта история будет ее и только ее. Скоро, совсем скоро она получит все, о чем мечтает, и даже больше. Ее родителям придется найти себе другую бесплатную няньку. И они больше не будут читать ей нотации из-за того, что она слишком много разговаривает по телефону и не убирается в комнате, поскольку ее здесь больше не будет. Она отправится в магическую страну, где станет жить как королева. Собственно, со временем она планировала стать настоящей королевой. А почему нет? Ей пятнадцать лет – столько же, сколько было Саре, – но она красивее ее. И умнее. Она не повторит ошибки Сары и не упустит свой шанс, особенно чтобы спасти это ревущее отродье.

Девушка возмущенно фыркнула, когда плач ребенка усилился.

– Да заткнешься ты наконец? – крикнула она. – Ты вообще не должна была рождаться. Я подслушала, как о тебе говорили мама и папа. Они назвали тебя сюрпризом, но мы обе знаем, что это означает: ты – случайность. Все было нормально, пока ты не появилась, и с той минуты родители только и твердят: «Малышка то, малышка это». Обо мне они вообще не вспоминают, и мне это надоело. И ты мне надоела.

Девушка мысленно повторила то, что она совсем скоро скажет, в последний раз проговаривая про себя давно спланированную речь. Теперь все, что ей оставалось сделать, – произнести нужные слова. По ее спине пробежал холодок предвкушения, и девушка тряхнула головой, смеясь над собой. Нет ни малейшей причины нервничать, она все тщательно продумала, во всех деталях. Все пройдет просто прекрасно.

Встав лицом к окну, девушка громко сказала:

– Я хочу, чтобы гоблины немедленно забрали тебя отсюда навсегда.

Неосознанно задержав дыхание, она принялась ждать, когда ее желание исполнится. Но когда некоторое мгновений спустя она осознала, что ничего не изменилось, то медленно выдохнула и нахмурилась. Это обязательно сработает. Должно сработать.

– Я хочу, чтобы гоблины немедленно… – снова попыталась было девушка, но ее прервал вкрадчивый голос, раздавшийся позади:

– Нет нужlы повторяться, мы и в первый раз прекрасно тебя расслышали.

Ахнув, девушка быстро обернулась, невольно открыв рот. Он был здесь! Девушка, с жадностью разглядывающая мужчину, едва заметила, что ее сестра за стенкой вдруг замолчала. Она, конечно, знала, что в фильме Джарета играл актер, но все же всегда полагала, что настоящий Джарет мало чем отличается от экранного. Она ошибалась.

Стоявший перед ней мужчина был таким же стройным и элегантным, как и сыгравший его актер, но черты его лица были резче, глаза – холоднее, а рот кривился в жестокой улыбке. Растрепанные волосы разной длины, которые она видела в кино, сменились на гладкие светлые пряди до плеч. Глаза, как и в фильме, были разного цвета, а вот высоко поднятые брови, похожие на совиные, были натуральными, не гримом, и смотрелись странно на бледной коже.

Это был настоящий Джарет.

И когда девушка это поняла, ее самоуверенность несколько пошатнулась.

Разноцветные глаза смотрели на нее с явным любопытством.

– Тебе нужна какая-нибудь безделушка в обмен на ребенка, так? – Джарет поднял руку и на кончиках его пальцев сформировался мерцающий хрустальный шар. – Красиво, верно? Если ты вглядишься в него, он покажет тебе твои мечты. Хочешь?

– Нет, это не то, чего я хочу, – девушка вновь нащупала почву под ногами.

Мужчина недоуменно выгнул изящную бровь, и сфера с его ладони исчезла.

– Хм, чего же ты жаждешь? Я ведь выполнил твою просьбу и забрал ребенка.

– Я предлагаю тебе сделку.

Джарет слегка прищурился и склонил голову.

– Сделку?

Девушка кивнула.

– Я хочу поменяться с ней местами. Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня в Лабиринт.

– Ты готова занять место сестры? – с неподдельным изумлением спросил король гоблинов.

– Да, – твердо ответила девушка и постаралась объяснить, говоря все быстрее и быстрее: – Когда я впервые увидела кино, я мечтала, чтобы ты оказался реальным. А затем я начала читать эти истории, – девушка показала на стопку бумаг на столе, – и убедилась, что ты и в самом деле существуешь.

Джарет бросил взгляд на бумаги.

– Ах, да, истории. Что ж, они выполняют свое предназначение.

– Предназначение? – удивилась девушка. – Значит, тебе о них известно?

– Конечно известно. Я… способствовал их написанию, – король улыбнулся, обнажив острые белоснежные зубы. – Людьми так легко управлять. Тихое предположение, высказанное на границе яви и сна, пейзаж, продемонстрированный во сне, истории, поведанные глубокой ночью…

Девушке вдруг вспомнились замечания авторов этих историй и их комментарии в блогах, и у нее буквально отвисла челюсть.

– Так ты и впрямь с ними разговариваешь? Я считала, они просто выпендриваются, приукрашивают действительность.

Джарет ухмыльнулся и взял одну из распечаток.

– С автором этого рассказа я беседовал в ее снах. – Отбросив в сторону листы, он выбрал еще одну историю. – Я стоял за спиной той, которая эта сочинила, и нашептывал ей на ухо правильные слова. – Еще одна стопка бумаги была небрежно брошена на стол и схвачена новая. – Эта никогда не могла сосредоточиться на лекциях и грезила наяву, но ко мне она всегда прислушивалась. – Он выпустил из рук листы, и они разлетелись по полу. – Я разговаривал с каждой из них, так или иначе. С годами вера в меня начала слабеть, отвергаясь как предрассудок и невежество, но благодаря этим девушкам, она вновь возродилась. Как я уже сказал, они выполняют свое предназначение.

Постукивая затянутым в перчатку пальцем по губам, Джарет пристально изучал девушку. Наконец, он произнес:

– Я обязан предоставить тебе возможность выиграть свободу. Я связан определенными… правилами.

Король взмахнул рукой, и одна из стен комнаты исчезла, а перед девушкой распростерся лабиринт. Но она лишь помотала головой.

– Нет, я же сказала: я не намерена бороться за свою свободу. Я хочу отправиться с тобой в Подземный мир.

Джарет слегка улыбнулся, и в его глазах промелькнуло что-то… нет, не удивление, что-то другое.

– Ты отказываешься от права пройти Лабиринт?

– Да.

– Ты сознаешь, что я буду твоим королем.

– О да, – с энтузиазмом ответила девушка.

– И ты уверена, что готова на это пойти?

В его глазах снова появилось это непонятное выражение, словно он…

– Уверена, – решительно отозвалась девушка.

…веселится.

– В таком случае, я принимаю твое предложение. – Джарет огляделся и покачал головой. – Хоть раз, ради разнообразия, было бы неплохо попасть в чистую опрятную комнату. – Он повернулся к девушке. – Поскольку ты явно не умеешь убираться, подозреваю, спрашивать, умеешь ли ты готовить, бессмысленно, да?

– Готовить? – Девушка ничего не понимала. О чем это он?

Невозмутимый Джарет продолжал буравить ее взглядом

– Тебе будет поручена какая-нибудь работа, и лучше будет, если ты займешься чем-то, что уже умеешь делать.

– Работа? – с ужасом переспросила девушка. – Но я… я думала… – она глубоко вздохнула и, положив руку на грудь Джарету, сказала соблазнительным шепотом: – Я думала, мы с тобой будем…

Она осеклась и охнула от боли, когда Джарет сильно сжал ее пальцы.

– Не смей прикасаться ко мне, – прорычал он. – Это первый урок, который ты должна выучить.

Совершенно сбитая с толку девушка уставилась на него, и король отпустил ее. Словно повинуясь его мысленному приказу, гоблины, до этого прятавшиеся в укромных уголках комнаты, подкрались к девушке. И это были вовсе не милые кукольные создания из  фильма. У этих гоблинов были острые клыки, длинные когти, а их маленькие желтые свиные глазки отражали их глупость, жестокость и алчность.

Испуганная девушка отступила назад, но гоблины окружили ее плотным кольцом, не позволяя пошевелиться. Она с трудом подавила визг, когда гоблины надвинулись на нее и с жадностью и завистью принялись гладить своими грязными лапами ее тонкое, мягкое на ощупь платье.

Джарет небрежно прислонился к столу и скрестил руки на груди, безучастно наблюдая за девушкой.

– Что происходит? – крикнула она.

– Мы всего лишь приближаемся к концу этой истории, – слегка улыбнулся король гоблинов. – Я редко рассказываю о нем писателям. Боюсь, это намеренное упущение с моей стороны, но они не сочли бы этот конец таким приятным, как те фантазии, которые я им навеваю.

– Этот конец? Что мы имеешь в виду? – уже истерично спросила девушка.

Улыбка Джарета стала хищной, а голос – медовым, он обволакивал девушку подобно шелковому кокону.

– Дитя, откуда, по-твоему, взялись все эти гоблины?

Он указал на своих подданных, и девушка наконец закричала, в тот самый момент, когда гоблины схватили ее, предотвращая попытку к бегству. Девушка пыталась бороться, но их было слишком много, и все – намного сильнее ее.

Джарет поднял руку, и на его ладони снова появилась хрустальная сфера. Он небрежно бросил ее в девушку, и магический шар разлетелся, едва коснувшись лба неудачливой соблазнительницы.

На мгновение девушку охватила страшная, невыносимая боль, а затем ей почудилось, что все ее мышцы растягиваются и удлиняются. Но когда она пришла в себя, то почувствовала себя неловко и как-то сковано, ее руки, ноги и туловище словно бы укоротились, а суставы, напротив, – разболтались. К тому же руки еще ее и не слушались. Да и вообще, все было так странно и неправильно… и когда это Джарет успел так вырасти?

Голова девушки, казавшаяся слишком большой для ее торса, начала трястись, но девушке все же удалось повернуться, чтобы посмотреться в зеркало. Но когда она увидела, во что превратилась, то она не сумела даже завопить от страха – из ее горла вырвался лишь жалкий писк.

Джарет опустил взгляд и ухмыльнулся.

– Тебе нужно новое имя, которое больше подходило бы твоему новому положению. – Прищурившись, он на секунду задумался, а затем усмехнулся. – Теперь тебя будут звать Аварис. – И он добавил неожиданно деловым тоном, кивнув на гоблинов, которые опять схватили некогда человеческую девушку: – Аварис, ты больше не человек, ты – гоблин. Ты хотела отправиться со мной в Подземный мир, и твое желание исполнится. – Наклонившись к своей новой подданной, Джарет сказал, глядя ей прямо в глаза: – Никто и никогда не сможет обвинить меня в том, что я не держу своего слова.

И тут же девушка услышала, как за стеной возобновился плач ее сестры. А затем ее покинули последние крупицы человеческого сознания.

* * *

Джарет вошел в свою спальню, и с каждым его шагом с его тела исчезал тот или иной предмет одежды, так что когда король гоблинов приблизился к кровати, он был полностью наг. Забравшись под теплое одеяло, он обнял за талию жену.

– М-м-м… – сонно пробормотала Сара. – Ты быстро.

Джарет отвел волосы с ее шеи и поцеловал Сару за ухом.

– Да, быстро. Пустяковое дело, я разобрался с ним в два счета.

Сара перевернулась на другой бок, лицом к Джарету.

– Только не говори мне, что еще одна девчонка пожелала жить в Подземном мире.

– В таком случае, я буду нем как рыба, – подняв бровь, ответил король, в чьих глазах плясали смешинки.

Сара тихо фыркнула и закатила глаза, но мгновение спустя посерьезнела.

– Я знаю, что тебе непросто.

– Тебе так спокойнее, – Джарет нежно потянул зубами мочку ее уха, надеясь отвлечь жену от этой темы, но безуспешно. Она всегда была упряма.

– Нет, не отмахивайся от этого, Джарет. Я знаю, ты многим ради меня пожертвовал, но я рада, что ты поклялся не приводить сюда девочек с Земли. Они так верят в это дурацкое кино, что не понимают, о чем на самом деле тебя просят.

Джарет ласково улыбнулся ей.

– Сара, в день нашей свадьбы я пообещал, что ни один человек больше не переступит порог Подземного мира, – тут Джарет поцеловал ее в губы и закончил: – а я всегда выполняю свои обещания.

 


End file.
